Edventure of the Thousand Year Door
---- Edventure of the Thousand Year Door is a fanfic made by legendofzeldarocks on fanfiction.net and DeviantART.com. Note: Bowser does not appear. Relics are not in the game but in the story. Some parts in the story have been skipped. Recently, a sequel has been made called Edventure 2: The 4th Relic. The heroes search for a hidden 4th relic while regaining the Crystal Stars on Earth! With help of others... A prequel has also been released under the name "Edventure 0: Paper Edd", or Edventure 0 for short. It is a crossover with the original Paper Mario for the Nintendo 64. (Not to be confused with rcmero's fanfic Paper Ed, it is in no way related to the series.) Due to a note on the authors profile page (see here) it is unlikely the story will be finished, unless the author grants another writer permission to finish it. http://www.fanfiction.net/u/862946/legendofzeldarocks Plot "It was most unfortunete. Eddy's scams finally got the entire neighborhood of Peach Creek into a tough spot. Durring a sailing scam, they got lost at sea, and a mysterious storm strikes and seporates the cast. Double D and Nazz awaken alone, in a boat about a half-mile from Rogueport. As soon as they land there, they get ensnared in a great adventure, and must help a man named Mario and his strange, otherworldy friends save this world from an evil empire. Can they pull this off and find their friends? Will they make it home, or are they going to remained trapped in this bizzare place? And where did all of their friends go? As they venture forth, they discover there's much more to this world them meets the eye. Their friends, scattered amoungst the 8 areas of the world, all must also cope with their predicaments. Friends and foes are made, making room for things such as romance, fun, drama, chaos, horror, and most of all, Edventure." Rated T''' for Teens. The Beginning Arc: Chapters 1-3 The Eds create an insane scam causing everyone to wash up in a different area. Double D wakes up with Nazz beside him. They see strange things like Bob-ombs, Toads, and Goombas. Suddenly, a lot of men in white come up and take Goombella. Nazz interferes. Mario hammers the leader, and eventually, they escaped. They introduced themselves and met Frankly. While defeating, goombas, they opened a black chest with a "curse" that turns you to a paper airplane. The group was amazed at the sight of the Thousand Year Door. Later that day, the group goes to Petal Meadows to find the first Crystal Star on their long journey. Hooktail Terror Arc: Chapters 4-5 While they rest at the Inn, Mario finds out where to go. Along the way, Double D meets a koopa named Koops. He joined the crew as they approached Hooktail Castle. Rolf, meanwhile, tries his best to defeat Hooktail but ends up as dinner. The crew witnessed that and avenged Rolf by defeating Hooktail. He ends surviving along with Koops' long lost father. Boggly Woods Arc: Chapters 7-11 They go back to Prof. Frankly and head to Boggly Woods. Soon, they meet Punio and go to Boggly Woods. The Shadow Sirens appear, Double D notices one they call Vivian, crying. Punio finds out that they need Flurrie's power. Flurrie cannot go without her necklace. Double D and co. defeat the Shadow Sirens to get the necklace back, and enter the Great Tree. Rolf then feels a tendency to save the Punies and is heard by the Elder that he might be the Legendary Hero. Soon, the group fights Magnus Von Grapple and defeats Crump's machinery and finds the 2nd Crystal Star. Meanwhile, Jimmy is rescued by the group and the Punies have reclaimed their tree. Gitzville Arc: Chapters 12-21 The Gang travels to Gitzville to try and find the 3rd crystal star. They hear a familiar voice that turns out to be Eddy's. After they tell him everything he leads them to the Glitz Pit. They figure out that the champion has the Crystal Star but they have to fight their way up in the ranks and they find out fighters have been missing. At the end of the arc they beat Rawk Hawk the champion but the star on the belt isn't the Crystal Star (the announcer really has it) and after they defeat him they leave along with Eddy. Twilight Arc: Chapters 22-28 The gang travels to Twilight Town in search of the 4th Crystal Star. Rolf ends up being turned into a pig just like the habitants of the town. They go to the forest and find Kevin who beats Eddy up. They battle a strange person that switches bodies with Edd. The gang thinks he's acting weird and Doopliss and Double D fight and Double D wins. At the end Vivian joins the party. Keehaul Arc: Chapters 29-42 The gang has to go on a ship to Keehaul. They end up meeting some embers on the ocean but fire attacks aren't very effective. The ship ends up crashing on an island known as Keehaul. Eddy is alone and finds an ember. An arrow hits it, making it go away. Eddy finds out it was Ed who threw the arrow. They go to the pirates grotto, beat Cortez, rescue Eduardo jr. from Lord Crump and get the 5th Crystal Star. Train Arc: Chapters 43-54 Some of the gang have to go on the mysterious train where the 6th crystal star is there close to victory but end up finding sarah and jimmy fights her in the middle of the night and loses she is actually working for beldam in the end they defeat beldam and sarah loses her memory and vivian isnt stone anymore winning the 6th crystal star. Moon Arc: Chapters 55-65 In order to open the millennium door, the gang needs the final Crystal Star which is located at the Moon. There, Double D does one more final showdown with Lord Crump. As soon as they get off the base it explodes, along with Crump, leaving him dead. '''The Palace Of Shadows Arc: Chapters 66-78 The gang does one more final assault and charges in the millennium door. Kevin and Eddy fight Gloomtail, a relative of Hooktail and defeat it. The gang then gets trapped into fighting Marilynn, Doopliss, and Beldam. During the battle, they find out May has become a shadow siren. Most of the gang gets turned to stone. After Vivian defeats Beldam by throwing her into the lava the gang gets back to normal. Grodus escapes and awakens the Shadow Queen. In one final attack, Double D destroys her for good, securing victory. Double D builds a portal during the night that allows the gang to return to Peach Creek. So they leave forever, ending the story. Relics *'Eye of Wisdom': The ability to possess intelligence to the point of genius. Has the ability to see what cannot be seen. Possessor: Edd *'Medallion of Life': The ability to be physically powerful and the ability to possess people. Can use lightning. Possessor: Eddy (formerly Beldam) *'Crown of Strength': Infinite power and the ability to be very evil, only people so cruel could possess it. Possessor: None (formerly the Shadow Queen) Characters *'Ed' Role: Not much, makes a big role in the Palace of Shadow. Bio: Ed is the workhorse and the biggest of the Eds. He is shown to be very strong and is very smelly, to the point of being afraid of soap. Found In: Chapter 5 (Keelhaul Key) Weapon: Bow and Arrows (Unlimited Supply) *'Edd (Double D)' Role: The leader and Main character of Edventure of the Thousand Year Door. Is the legendary hero spoken in the bibles. Bio: Double D is the smartest of the Eds and has made brilliant inventions. He is very weak and detests sports, and has abnormal cleanliness, and has a sock hat which keeps a secret in. (In Edventure, it is the Eye Of Wisdom) Found In: Prologue (Rogueport) Weapon: Rod *'Eddy' Role: Is one of the four main heroes in Edventure of the Thousand Year Door and possesses the Medallion of Life. In love with Goombella. Bio: Eddy is the leader of the Eds. He strangely has no neck and is short to the other kids. He scams people and only likes money and jawbreakers! His report card shows that he is a megalomaniac. Found In: Chapter 3 (Glitzville) Weapon: None *'Kevin' Role: Bazooka chin breaks up with Nazz. Jerk in Chapter 5. He is a role character. Bio: Shovelchin always has a bike or ball with him. Likes his hat. Is a rival of Eddy and hates the Eds. Likes Nazz. His dad owns the Jawbreaker Factory. Found In: Chapter 4 (Creepy Steeple) Weapon: Wrench *'Rolf' Role: One of the four main heroes. Hero of the punies and acts tougher than in the show. Has a bas memory of his past and swore revenge on the Shadow Sirens. Bio: Rolf is your average day farmer. He has pets and a farm house. He has very strange customs and used to have a sister named Reina. (killed) Found In: Chapter 1 (Hooktail Castle) Weapon: Bag *'Jonny' Role: Has a little role but he helps the heroes beat the Shadow Queen. Bio: Jonny is your happy but funny friend. He is a nice boy and is friends with Nature. He likes the Eds. (rare) He is almost always with his wooden friends Plank. Found In: Chapter 7 (Fahr Outpost) Weapon: Plank? *'Plank' Role: He is the mystery man who was upgraded by Merlon. He uses magic powers and can turn his face angry. Bio: Plank is Jonny's wooden friend. It is unknown if Plank is alive or not. Found In: Chapter 6 (Rogueport) Weapon: He is the weapon! (Maybe) *'Nazz' Role: Is an important character and was a little jealous of Vivian. Hates Kevin but likes him again when he changed heart. Bio: Nazz is a blond girl who always cares for everyone (even the Eds). A part time babysitter. Every boy fawns for her except Rolf and Jimmy. Found In: Prologue (Rogueport with Double D) Weapon: None *'Sarah' Role: Loses memory but regains it at the end. Likes Jimmy again. Formerly working with Beldam Bio: Ed's younger spoiled sister. She may look small, but she can lift a truck. She only acts nice to Jimmy, her best friend. Found In: Chapter 6 (Excess Express) Weapon: None *'Jimmy' Role: Acts tougher but just a role character. Bio: Jimmy is probably the weakest kid in the cul-de-sac. His best friend is Sarah. They both like to play with their dolls or have tea parties. He has a very creative and stylish brain. Jimmy might enter an Art Contest. Found In: Chapter 2 (The Great Tree) Weapon: Super Hammer *'May' Role: Serves as a villain until the end. Acts smarter as a member of the Shadow Sirens. Friend of Princess Peach. Bio: May is the youngest of the three Kanker Sisters. *'Found In': X-Naut Forteress, Palace of Shadow Weapon: Medallion of Life (currently held by Eddy) *'Marie' Role: Little role, but gets kidnapped by Groudus. Friend of Princess Peach. Bio: Marie is the middle of the three Kanker Sisters. She is the trickiest of the Kankers. Reference to Edd (Double D) Found In: End of Chapter 8 (Shadow Queen's Lair) Weapon: None *'Lee' Role: Little Role, but gets kidnapped by Groudus. She gets rescued in the X-Naut Fortress. Friend of Princess Peach. Bio: Lee is the eldest of the three Kankers who the Eds dipsie. She is the leader of the kankers. Reference to Eddy. Found In: End of Chapter 7 (X-Naut Forteress) Weapon: None *'Mario' Role: Important at the beginning, but gets less of a role as the Fanfiction progresses. Bio: Mario is an Italian plumber who used to live in Brooklyn. He has a cheesy accent. Most of the time, he is the hero of the damsel in distress. (Peach, Daisy, or Pauline) Found In: Prologue Weapon: Hammer *'Goombella' Role: 3rd most important partner in the story. In love with Eddy. Bio: Goombella is a major in archeology at the University of U-Goom. She may look cute but don't make her mad or you'll get it. Found In: Prologue (Rogueport) Ability: Tattle *'Koops' Role: 4th biggest role in the story. Dating Koopie Koo. Bio: Koops used to be a coward of a koopa until he met Double D. His father was rescued after. Found In: Chapter 1 (Petalburg) Ability: His Shell *'Flurrie' Role: Least appearances in the story. Bio: Flurrie is a former actress who is shaped like a cloud. She looks large for her size. Never goes without her necklace. Found In: Chapter 2 (Flurrie's House) Ability: Power of Wind *'Eduardo Jr.' Role: The 2nd most important character in the story. Son of the "Extraordinary Eduardo" (Edd). Bio: Eduardo Jr. was a little Yoshi egg from a Southern Island. He was almost cooked by Hoggle in Glitzville because he wanted to add something to the menu. He acts tough but has a lot to learn since he is young. He thinks of Double D as his daddy. Found In: Chapter 3 Glitzville (Yoshi Egg) Ability: Gulp, Long Leaps. *'Vivian' Role: One of the four main heroes. *'Bio': Vivian used to be one of the Shadow Sirens. The youngest one always got beaten up by Beldam. She felt terrible until she met Double D. She is always nice and caring for others. Found In: Chapter 4 (Twilight Town) Ability: Veil *'Bobbery' Role: 5th biggest role in the story. Had a wife named Scarlette. Bio: Bobbery was an Admiral. He went into the Navy to get closer to the sea. That is... until Scarlette died. He never came out of his house until the heroes gave him a note. Found In: Chapter 5 (Rogueport) Ability: Bomb *'Ms. Mowz' Role: 6th biggest role in the story. Is a badge thief. Bio: Ms. Mowz is a sneaky badge thief who is seen flirting with Mario. Much to Goombella and Flurrie's disappointment. Works at the Lovely Howz of Badges. Found In: Chapter 7 (Rogueport) Ability: Badge Thief Minor Characters *'Podley' Bio: An old man who is a friend of Bobbery. Works at an "Inn and Bar" shop. Met At: Rogueport Ability: None *'Koopie Koo' Bio: Koops' girlfriend. Met At: Petalburg (Chapter 1) Ability: Shell Toss *'Punio' Bio: A young Puni who has alot of courage. Met At: Rogueport Sewers (Chapter 2) Ability: None Artwork (by order of appearance) File:DoubleDsheet.png|Double D File:Nazzsheet.png|Nazz File:Rolf_In_Paper_Mario_by_legendofzeldarocks.png|Rolf File:Jimmy_In_Paper_Mario_by_legendofzeldarocks.png|Jimmy File:Eddy_in_Paper_Mario_by_legendofzeldarocks.png|Eddy Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Crossovers